Memories
by Fluffy99
Summary: This fic is full of memories from the Z gang! Including the one question you've probably asked before..HOW DID THEY MAKE GOTEN! *warning lemony sceneted*


**Memories**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN DBZ ^-***

**A/N**: Uh..idk thought of the idea..tell me if I should continue.

**Chapter 1: Chi-Chi**

"Hah! Kakarott! Did you REALLY think you could stop me? Did you think you could just take over and gain control? Not likely."

Goku's agonized scream rippled through the air. "Vegeta! No! Please don't!" His body was a bloody mess, and he was wounded severely. "You have to listen to me! We don't have time! Buu is gonna blow up this whole planet and-"

"Quiet you fool!" Vegeta's screeched. "Once I'm done pounding your bloody ass I'll go and shut everyones nonsense about this big pink freak." Vegeta rushed towards Goku and landed a blow hard on the neck, making Goku fall to the ground with a sickening crunch. Vegeta's laughter filled the air among them.

"Finally! Me, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans has defeated the-!"

"Wait wait wait! Thats not what HAPPENED, VEGETA!"

Goku's voice broke the flashback, bringing everyone back to Master Roshi's living room. The Sons, Briefs, Krillin's family, Yamcha, Puar, Tien, Chautzo, Piccolo, Gohan and his family were all gathered for the yearly barbecue at the Kame house, and Vegeta was in the middle of a story.

"What? Shut up Baka! I'm telling the damn story!"

"But thats not what happened at all! You cheated!"

"I do not CHEAT baka, I saw an advantage, and I took it!" Vegeta stood from his seat and marched up to Goku. "YOU, were stupid enough to think I would actually AGREE with you, especially when I was Majin."

Goku sighed. "Vegeta you know what happened, you shouldn't lie to them."

"How many times do I have to tell you! I'm TELLING-"

"Oh for Kami's sake you two!" Bulma shouted, standing up. "Who gives a care about who won or didn't? Vegeta, we asked you to tell us your favorite memory."

Vegeta scoffed. "That's what I was doing."

Bulma's eyes darkened. "Why you.."

"Me what? I was just giving my honest opinion."

Bulma snarled, "You SELFISH, SNOT NOSED...SAIYAN! Do you NOT remember Burra? Trunks? ME!"

Chi-Chi sighed and restrained the fuming blue-head while Vegeta took himself to his usual spot at gatherings. Alone in the corner.

"Hey! I have an idea," Roshi said. "How about everyone tells a story. Doesn't matter what, just tell us something. A memory, flashback. Who wants to start?"

Chi-Chi began to squeal. "OoOoh! I have so many from Gohan and Goten's childhood!"

Everyone groaned. Chi-Chi rummaged in her giant bag and pulled out multiple tapes. "Which one should we watch first? Oh! This is a good one! Goten, Trunks, you two should remember this! It was your very first Halloween!"

Goten rose from his seat. "Uh, mom, that's ok, maybe you should start with Gohans 13th birthday! That would be more exciting."

Trunks stood up and laughed. "Nah, he's just being shy Chi! Put in the tape I don't think I remember this one."

"Ok then! BULMA! Come and help me figure our how to turn these on!" Chi-Chi shouted as she walked towards Roshi's tiny little t.v.

"TRUNKS, you made a BIG mistake man. Do you know what happened that night? Think," Goten whispered into the lavender haired boys ear.

Pondering, Trunks thought for a moment. Suddenly he grew very pale. "Oh hell no. Goten, it's not.."

"Hell yes. It's EXACTLY that one."

Trunks groaned. "Oh my Kami, what did I do!"

Suddenly, Chi-Chi yelled from across the living room. "Cmon everyone! Gather round, it's starting!"

Tien and Yamcha patted to two on the back. Yamcha chuckled. "Can't wait to see what you two did this time."

The two teenagers hung their heads and trudged their way to the tv, which was currently surrounded by everyone. Goten winced when he heard the voices of two people he knew way to well. Little Goten was currently waving at the camera. Only his face was showing. Chi-Chi's voice could be heard in the background. "Hi there Goten! Are you excited for Halloween?" Goten's zoomed in face nodded vigorously.

Bulma snorted. "VEGETA! Your NOT gonna wanna miss this one! Come here!"

Vegeta 'hmphed' from his corner but did not make an effort to move.

Attention back to the screen you could see the camera zoom out, seeing Goten's full body. In a split second the entire room was filled with howls of laughter. Well you know, except for Piccolo and Vegeta.

Little 6 year old Goten was dressed in none other that Vegeta's most famous saiyan armor. He bounced up and down, waving at the camera.

"Mooom! How do I look?" He asked, standing up straight. "Looky me, ima "prince of all saiyans!"

"Your not doing it right Goten, you gotta look more angry." Trunks now steps into view, which sets everyone over the edge. Goku howls are far beyond the loudest. 8 year old Trunks is dressed in Goku's blue under gear and orange gi. He smiled at the camera.

"Hiya Chi-Chi! Whoops..I mean..my wife..duh..wait does Goku call you woman? Cuz, I know dad calls Bulma that all the time.." In the background you could hear Bulma's roaring laughter.

"Goten, Trunks? Who are you two for Halloween?" Chi-Chi asks.

Trunks smiles and says, "I'm Son Goku, strongest warrior in the universe! I eat like a pig and usually die 24/7. Oh! But I come back! But just to train..then I usually die again, but I train there too!"

Chi-Chi snorts loudly into the camera. "And what about you Goten?"

"Oh! Me! I'm a, no wait sorry." Goten stops and makes a dark, shadowy look. "Me? You want to know who I am? Hn, fine. I am PRINCE VEGETA! I live and strive to surpass Gok-err-Kakarott! I train countless, hopeless hours, none but avail to help me in my goal! My attitude to my family is.." he cuts off and squints behind the camera. "Uhm, Bulma? I can't read that card. It's upside down."

The camera zooms behind and faces Bulma, holding up Que. cards. She smiles innocently at the camera, throwing the huge cards to the side.

Suddenly the video is paused, but is quickly brought back, this time, with Trunks and Goten wearing helmets. Goten has the Vegeta helmet from the reenactment of the cell games. And somehow, Trunks has on the Goku mask all the way from the day it was worn by Shoe on Goku and Chi-Chi's "wedding" back in the day. "Goten" is punching the air aimlessly.

"Must...surpass...Kakarott!" he moans, now walking zombie-like. "Trunks" wanders over.

"Vegeta! You ate my sushi! YOUR GOING TO PAY!" he crouches into a pose, hands behind him. "Kaaaaaaaaaa, meeeeeeeeh, HAAAAAAAA MEEHH..." "Goten" yelps and jumps to the air.

"Uh...Uhm..Go Go Galick Gun!"

Vegeta interrupts the video. "What the hell! Galick gun is not a Pokemon move you brats! What is this!"

Goten shifts uncomfortably. "Mom, we should really change the video."

But no one could hear poor Goten, as they were currently laughing at the display on tv now. "Hey Kakarott? How many pickles does it take to fill up your empty stomach?"

"Trunks" laughs. "How many Vegeta?"

"OVER NINE THOUSAND!"

Gohan doubles over in a fit of laughter. "Oh VEGETA! You remember that one well don't you!" Vegeta twitches from his current spot on the couch.

"But Vegeta I don't have any pickles." Trunks' voice rings from the tv. Goten laughs haughtily.

"SAD FOR YOU!"

The Z gang doubles over, wiping off tears. "Oh Kami! Goten, Trunks!" Krillin howls next to 18.

"THATS ENOUGH!" Vegeta roars, smashing the tv to bits.

"My tv!" Roshi wails from the side. He runs over to the demololished thing, touching it gingerly.

"Aw, c'mon Vegeta, that was HALARIOUS!" Bulma giggles.

"Hmph." Vegeta stalks off to his corner and resume his fuck-the-world attitude.

"Hehehe! So who's next? I don't think Vegeta's up for story time, but someone else should be!" Goku said, settling comfortably next to his wife.

Piccolo snorted. "How about YOU tell us a story Goku? I'm sure you have one."

Goku scratches his head. "Well I have a lot of battle stories I guess..."

"No! Goku we've had enough of battles!" Chi-Chi sighs next to him.

"Oh! I have an idea. Goku, tell us. How did you guys end up with Goten?" 18 asks casually.

Goten's face turns dark crimson.

"Oh! It's a funny story actually." Goku smiles.

"Dad!" Goten shouts, embarrassed.

"What? It's fine Goten, me and Chi don't mind."

"But I DO."

Goku sighed. "How about you and Trunks go then? You guys can go back to the Capsule Corps."

Bulma nodded. "Yeah go ahead. We've humiliated you guys enough!"

Goten then quickly scrambled up and grabbed Trunks, dashing for the door. "Thanks for the BBQ Roshi! Sorry about your tv!"

"Hey! Wait! Goten! I wanna hear the story! Noooooo!" Trunks wailed as the demi-saiyan pulls him off, and away from the Island.

Gohan sighed. "Dad I don't think I'm comfort-"

"Just get on with the damn story Kakkarot." Vegeta shoots from his corner.

Gohan shakes his head. "Well I guess it's fine. Burra, Marron and Pan are out shopping so I guess its ok..."

Goku nods and lounges back against the sofa. "It started during those ten days before the cell games..."

Haha poor Roshi! How's he gonna "exercise" every morning? :) so? Please review! I need to know if this is worth updating! :)))))))

~Fluffy~


End file.
